1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety devices and, more specifically, to furniture corner and edge protectors. Typical devices in this field made of some form of elastomer material in a variety of configurations. Some protect corners only while others offer complete protection for the entire top surface edge of the furniture item. Some protect the upper edge only, while others protect both upper and lower edges for those furniture items with overhanging top surfaces. Some protective edge covers are produced in continuous strip form with open ends that are then cut to size in the field with the ends butted together. Others are manufactured as a single closed molded unit that is meant to fit one size only. All prior art utilizes elastomer material shock absorbing characteristics to provide corner and edge protection. While this form of protection is effective in reducing impact injuries, it is inherently limited by the uniform highly elastic characteristics of the elastomer material. This means that impact energy which exceeds the absorbing capacity of the protective elastomer material will cause the remaining impact to transfer its energy to the highly inelastic material of the object beneath causing rapid deceleration with its attendant internal injury potential.
The present invention, the Air-Guard Corner and Edge Protector, overcomes this dangerous deficiency by providing a dual deceleration system. It is a one-piece, pneumatic, shock-absorbing elastomer table corner and edge guard with multiple air chambers separated by elastomer partitions and having bleed holes in the bottom of each chamber for further shock absorption through pneumatically controlled collapsibility.
In its pre-impact state, the chambers are filled with air. As the head of the child begins to load the device, two energy absorption mechanisms are in effect. The first is the compression of the elastomeric material in the outer wall of the device and the partitions. Kinetic energy is converted to potential energy as such material is compressed. Second, the outer wall is displaced into the chamber. Air is forced from the bleed hole as the chamber collapses, with the bleed hole being sized such that an appropriate rate of collapse is achieved. This controlled collapsibility improves the energy absorbing capabilities of the device above that of a similarly sized solid compressible material in that the pulse of the deceleration event is increased.
Furthermore, in the event of a total collapse of the chamber, the compression of the outer wall material will resume as the outer wall continues to be loaded while against the portion of the device adjacent the table edge.
Once the head displacement has stopped, the head will rebound less due to the previous collapse of the chamber, whether a partial collapse or otherwise. Although the spring characteristics of the compressed outer wall material will cause some rebound, the return of the displaced outer wall to its pre-impact position is slowed by the relatively slow rate at which air returns to the chamber through the bleed hole. Any lowering of the rebound rate is beneficial to the child with regard to the potential for head injury.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other edge protective devices designed for impact attenuation. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,354 issued to Wayne Simikoski on Jun. 1, 1976.
Another patent was issued to Terry L Glacin on May 8, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,230. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,739 was issued to Rosemarie Givens on Apr. 15, 1986 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 4, 1989 to Donald R. Mason as U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,902.
Another patent was issued to Gary W. McCall on Jun. 17, 1997 as Pat. No. 5,639,072.
The present invention relates to a bumper that can be releasably attached to planar edges of furniture such as edges of a cocktail table, end table, library table or the like. The bumper comprises a cushion circumscribed by an appropriately seemed outer cover, the bumper being in the form of a modified cylinder of length L. Preferably, the bumper is of either of a solid or hollow form. In one aspect, the solid cylindrical form of the bumper is modified by providing a minor sector cut-out centered along its axis of formation and extending along its length L. The cut-out defines an included angle of 90 degrees. Hence, the major sector circumference of bumper that remains, defines a circumferential angle of 270 degrees as well as provided a pair of interior, normal faces or walls. In another aspect, the cylindrical form is hollow and modified to provide a longitudinal slot along its length. Attachment of the bumper relative to the edges of the table is provided by a series of selective releasable Velcro-type fasteners. Each fastener comprises a planar hook section in which the broad surface opposite the hook surface is attached to either the table edge or to the wall surface or surfaces of the bumper, and a planar loop section in which the broad surface opposite the loop surface is attached to the other element of each fastener.
A corner protector adapted to extend over a corner portion of an object of furniture, such as a table, for protecting against injuries to small children or other people falling accidentally against the corner portion, includes an upper plate composed of impact-absorbing material and a depending skirt portion composed of impact-absorbing material for overlying the respective upper and vertical surfaces of the corner portion of the object. The skirt portion includes a pair of side walls and a smoothly contoured front wall joining the pair of side walls, the front wall being configured to be disposed substantially rearwardly of a imaginary intersection of the planes of the side walls. The protector is attached releasably to the object of furniture by a suitable adhesive and by elastic bands stretched between adjacent corner protectors. A pair of elongated blocks may be fixed to the plate and extend along and engage the inside surfaces of the side walls to serve as spacers. Different pairs of blocks are provided, each pair of blocks being configured differently, to accommodate different shapes of corner portions, such as square corners, rounded corners or corners of hexagonal tables or the like.
A safety bumper for furniture, in order to protect young children, as well as old or handicapped persons, from becoming injured if falling upon sharp edges of furniture; the device consisting generally of a stretchable rubber bead that snaps-fits around the periphery of any shaped furniture top edge, and which includes horizontal flaps for extending over the top, and a vertical flap for extending adjacent the side of the furniture, the bead at its corners additionally including a spherical shaped protrusion, for additional impact shock absorption.
A removable protective impact bumper that encloses the edges and corners of furniture to, in part, prevent injuries to children that may result from falling against the edges or corners. The bumper is intended to be reusable and to be installed and removed without damage to furniture. The bumper includes a double slotted, elongated, extruded cushion made of a flexible, resilient, nontoxic, fire retardant foam plastic material such as polyurethane, in various colors and patterns such as woodgrain to compliment home decor. To tightly secure the bumper to furniture, three reusable adhesive strips of a type that will not be damaging to furniture extend along the face surfaces of a groove, with a release paper to protect adhesive prior to use. A belt with a fastener runs along the inside surface of an outer groove and is tightly secured around such furniture. The bumper can be cut to fit any size table with the ends thereof in end abutting relation. The outer slot closes under compression and thus completely conceals the belt and fastener. If the bumper is to be used on furniture where the complete perimeter of the furniture is not accessible, such as counters, the belt may be eliminated.
A corner protector assembly for the cushioned covering of corners of tables of the like, so as to prevent harmful collisions between young children and the furniture on which the protector assembly is attached. The protector assembly comprises a resilient inner core which is xe2x80x9ccorner shapedxe2x80x9d and matable to a corner of furniture. An outer cover, having an elasticized hem, is adapted to fit like a mitt over the inner core. The outer cover also has a pair of tie strings which secure the cover over the inner core and secure both to the leg at the corner of the table. The cover is readily removable from the inner core and the assembly is easily removable and reattachable.
While these edge and corner protectors may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A primary object of the present invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a corner and edge protector that will offer greater protection from injury than is currently available in similar products.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a single, continuous corner and edge protector for a fit that will assure constant protection that can not loosen or be dislodged.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a single, continuous corner and edge protector that can stretch somewhat to accommodate a limited range of commercially available size tabletops and that will be available in a range of sizes to accommodate the entire range of commercially available table top sizes.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a single, continuous corner and edge protector with a large range of colors and styles to suit every taste.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a single, continuous corner and edge protector that is economical to manufacture, sell and purchase.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a continuous corner and edge protector that includes dual energy absorption mechanisms, including both compressible materials and pneumatically collapsible chambers.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing, the Air-guard Corner and Edge Protector, with a dual deceleration system. It is a one-piece, pneumatic, shock-absorbing elastomer table corner and edge guard with multiple air chambers separated by elastomer partitions and having bleed holes in the bottom of each chamber for further shock absorption through pneumatically controlled collapsibility.
In its pre-impact state, the chambers are filled with air. As the head of the child begins to load the device, two energy absorption mechanisms are in effect. The first is the compression of the elastomeric material in the outer wall of the device and the partitions. Kinetic energy is converted to potential energy as such material is compressed. Second, the outer wall is displaced into the chamber. Air is forced from the bleed hole as the chamber collapses, with the bleed hole being sized such that an appropriate rate of collapse is achieved. This controlled collapsibility improves the energy absorbing capabilities of the device above that of a similarly sized solid compressible material in that the pulse of the deceleration event is increased.
Furthermore, in the event of a total collapse of the chamber, the compression of the outer wall material will resume as the outer wall continues to be loaded while against the portion of the device adjacent the table edge.
Once the head displacement has stopped, the head will rebound less due to the previous collapse of the chamber, whether a partial collapse or otherwise. Although the spring characteristics of the compressed outer wall material will cause some rebound, the return of the displaced outer wall to its pre-impact position is slowed by the relatively slow rate at which air returns to the chamber through the bleed hole. Any lowering of the rebound rate is beneficial to the child with regard to the potential for head injury.
The Air-Guard Corner and Edge Protector consists of continuous single molded elastomer form with multiple interior air-chambers including four corner air chambers and a specific number of air chambers along the four table edges, the number of which varies with the size of the device. A typical corner cross section profile is thicker than a typical edge chamber cross section profile. A typical chamber length section of the device consists of the air chamber, which is bounded on four sides by a rear wall portion, two common chamber partition walls and the single continuous upper/lower curved wraparound outer wall, with a bleed hole centralized in the bottom of the chamber. Rearwardly extending portions from the rear wall act as the tabletop gripping surfaces and the back of the rear chamber wall bounds the gripping area.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in, a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.